


light pink sky

by rachelwrites



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode AU: s03e08-09 Human Nature/Family of Blood, F/F, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelwrites/pseuds/rachelwrites
Summary: yaz has some feelings about this situation, and boy are they mixed. obligatory yaz x thirteen human nature au, taken to the logical extreme
Relationships: Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	light pink sky

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! so due to covid complications i’m out of a job for the summer, and while i’m looking i’ve opened fic commissions. [here’s the link to my tumblr post talking about itt](https://behradtarazi.tumblr.com/post/617147495585398784/im-opening-fic-commissions-please-signal-boost), and please talk to me here or there if you’e interesting! rates are flexible and honestly anything helps a lot. thank you so much and enjoy! :)
> 
> inspired by the interview mandip and jodie did where she said mandip said she'd want to team up with martha

Yaz sits down at the table, breathing in the steam off her coffee. She lifts the mug slowly to her lips and takes a long sip, hoping for the peace and aloneness to last a little longer.

Her wish is to no avail, as a pair of slender arms wind themselves toward her front. Hair and lips touch her neck in a sleepy kiss and a grumbled “g’morning” from the woman behind her.

Yaz takes a deep breath in. Game face. And smiles wide.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” she says turning around, “I was a bit worried you weren’t ever gonna get out of bed, love.” The Doctor, her blond hair sticking in every direction gave a simple smile and shrugged. “Come on then, sit down. I’ll get you some cereal.”

The Doctor takes her seat, grabbing on to Yaz’s hand before she’s out of range and pressing a gentle kiss to it. “I love you, Yaz.”

Yaz inhales sharply. _Don’t turn around, don’t turn around, don’t turn around_. “I love you too, Jane.”

+

_The TARDIS was shaking. They were under attack, and certainly not from anything friendly. Or anything that felt like letting Yaz keep her lunch._

_“Oi, Doc! What’s going on?” As Graham, desperately trying to hold on to something._

_“An oldie,” say the Doctor, gasping for breath in between words as she ran around the controls. She finally settled and picked up an old watch. “Now you three, listen closely. It’s all up to you from here on out.”_

****

+

After the Doctor – no, not the Doctor, Jane, - had left for work, Yaz stayed behind to tidy up. It was probably one of the only things that had gone okay with this mess of a situation they were in. Jane thought that Yaz was a writer, working on her next book from home. That was why they were tucked away in a cozy corner of Scotland, the nearest town a few miles away.

She glanced at the clock. Nearly ten, which meant it was at least another hour before Ryan and Graham came around for their daily check in and her dose of sanity. She wanted to be helping, going after the Family with everything she had, but instead she was stuck here, cozied up with the Doctor just living a life of pure domesticity.

_It’s not being stuck if it’s what you really want_ , a traitorous voice whispered in her head.

And then, even more alarming _it’s not what you really want if it’s not really her_.

Yaz shook her head to get herself out of it. She glanced over at the typewriter she had in the corner. Maybe, with how long they might be stuck here, it would be worth it to try her hand at writing after all.

Ryan and Graham show up exactly on time. The lucky buggers tell her everything they’ve found out from the TARDIS and the locals. She pulls out her secret yarn board and adds all the new things they’ve found out.

The Family isn’t one of a kind, the Doctor’s faced them before. (While she was travelling with someone named Martha, and Yaz will admit that the idea does make her a tiny bit jealous). They can only live for three months without consuming anything of note (the Doctor) so they’ve made it about a third of the way through their trial.

Yaz looks at them pointedly. “I cannot do another two months like this.”

Ryan opened his mouth, probably to say something snarky, but Graham stopped him. “We know! That’s why we rang her up!”

She cocks her head to the side, thoroughly confused. “Who?”

“Martha Jones!” says Ryan, smiling at the ingenuity of his idea. “You’re always saying how we should call for help, so we finally did!”

Yaz ponders this for a moment. “You didn’t spend a lot of time on the phone, did you? The Doctor said that any increased cellular contact could attract the Family’s attention.”

Graham scoffed. “Of course not, we remembered that! We left her a nice brief phone call.”

“And what did you say?”

Ryan’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ as the realization came to him, but Graham was as stubborn as ever. “I don’t quite see why it matters.”

“What did you say?” Yaz repeated, a little more tense.

Ryan shook the older man’s arm. “Graham,” he said, “we made a mistake. We made a really big mistake.”

“If you want to save the doctor, listen very closely. And then I gave her your address and told her to show up alone in three days’ time! Nothing too wrong with that, now is there?” Yaz and Ryan gave Graham a moment to catch up. “Oh,” he said, understanding reaching his eyes. “Whoops.”

“What does this woman do?” Yaz braced herself, preparing for the worst.

“She’s a doctor,” started Ryan, “but…”

“But what?”

“She works at UNIT.”

“Great.” Yaz threw her hands up in exasperation. “A UNIT officer is coming to my house, thinking I’ve kidnapped the doctor. See you guys next week!”

+

_“I don’t understand!” she screamed, at the same time Ryan let out a “What do you mean?” They glanced at each other and came to a silent agreement. She continued “How can you be human?”_

_The Doctor pulled a rather scary looking headset out from underneath the console. “This thing you’re looking at, it’s an old Timelord device. It’s meant to rewrite DNA, and I’m about to use it rewrite mine.”_

+

After Ryan and Graham leave, the rest of the day passes with no difficulty. The Doctor, no _Jane_ , comes home exhausted from work, too tired to even try to take Yaz to bed. (And she has tried. Yaz had used every excuse in the book she could think of, from being on her period to it interfering with her creative process.)

They shuffle off to bed together, hand in hand ( _because that’s normal hands are normal hands are okay_ Yaz repeats in her head like a silent chant) and crawl in. Jane is out like a light before Yaz can even say goodnight.

Yaz slips out of bed ever so quietly and travels to their reading nook, in front of the window. She pulls out a book, something of a trashy romance novel and decides to read it, hoping it’ll bore her. Sleep hasn’t come easy for the past month or so.

She somehow becomes enthralled in the book, but she’d never let any of her mates back home know. They’d make fun of her for ages and ages. That is, if she ever gets back there, home that is.

The book is about two lovers, split by time. One has been transported back several years to the medieval era, thinking themselves nobility. The other one has to find their way back and convince the other that their life together is real, not just some fantastical dream.

Yaz snorted. Specific much?

She was pulled out of her thoughts with a loud crash coming from behind her. She turned to look at the window, in time to see a few reddish shooting stars barreling toward the Earth. The window lit up with the glare and Yaz smiled. She missed space.

“Oi, what are you doing out of bed?” came a soft voice from behind her. Yaz turned around to see Jane standing in the doorway.

“Just watching the meteor shower,” she replied. “I was having trouble sleeping.”

Jane’s face lit up with a smile all too familiar smile. “No, I rather don’t think you were, love.” Yaz raised her eyebrow in question, hoping to hide the quiver in her lip that wanted to echo that infectious grin. “There’s no meteor shower tonight. You must’ve been dreaming.”

Yaz’s tranquility quickly turned to alarm as warning bells went off in her head. The police work began immediately. _No meteor shower, spaceship, the Family, under attack? How soon?_

“Love, come back to bed,” said Jane, holding her hand out for Yaz to take. Yaz floats towards her more than walks, and takes her hand gingerly. Jane tightens her grip and Yaz almost feels like she has the Doctor, _her_ Doctor back. She lets Jane lead her back to their bedroom, and they crawl into bed side by side.

When Jane hugs her from behind, Yaz tenses for a moment, but doesn’t push her away. They fall asleep like that.

+

_“When we come out of this,” the Doctor says, trying to stabilize the TARDIS and get her magic, DNA-rewriting machine ready at the same time, “I’m going to need a lot of help. I’ll be practically useless, a human, so you guys are picking up the slack on this one.”_

+

Yaz wakes up earlier then Jane, and delicately tries to disentangle herself from the other woman. She thinks she hears Jane stir a little bit, but she lets out a small grumble and falls back to sleep. Yaz sighs in relief and finishes removing herself from the bed and moves to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Jane comes about an hour later, already ready for work, and leaves with a curt “See ya,” to Yaz in place of their usual sleepy breakfast and goodbye cheek kiss. Yaz doesn’t want to admit how much she misses it.

+

_“This will hurt me,” the Doctor warned. “I will scream a lot. I am rewriting my DNA, which hurts, but none of you can stop me. This needs to work all the way throught. The TARDIS will set us up somewhere safe, and from there it’s up to you guys.”_

_Another jolt of the TARDIS saw Ryan and Yaz on the floor of the ship. “Doc, what do you need us to do?” Graham asked._

_“It simple,” the Doctor said, fiddling with something on the control board, “but it’s going to be difficult.”_

+

The first thing Yaz feels when Jane returns home is the most intense fear she’s ever felt.

She’s only been police for a few months, and training for two years before that, but she’d seen her share of messed up stuff. If you ask for gruesome enough times, you eventually get assigned to gruesome in an attempt to scare you off. She’d been travelling with the Doctor for over a year, and she’d seen some pretty messed up things on those adventures too. But this fear is real and personal and entirely consuming.

Because Jane is bleeding.

There’s a cut on her forehead, and it’s bleeding. And the Doctor doesn’t bleed, so why should Jane? Except that Jane is human, biologically, and if something hurts Jane, does it hurt the Doctor too? Is the Doctor somewhere in there right now, screaming in pain?

Yaz jumped up from her seat, startling Jane. “You’re bleeding!” She shrieked, running to the blonde in front of her. She pokes at the cut. Mostly sticky, not wet. Probably stopped actively bleeding a while ago, which was good.

“Ouch,” says Jane, giving her a half-hearted smile, “yeah, I poked myself at work today, got a little distracted. Must have started bleeding a bit again on the way back home.

“You never hurt yourself!” Yaz exclaimed, still frustrated at the possibility of the Doctor being hurt because of this stupid, kind, human woman. Jane took a seat as Yaz continued, “What possibly could have gotten you so distracted?”

“Oh come on, Yaz,” says Jane, in a tone that the Doctor usually reserved for joking but without any of the humor in her eyes.

Yaz’s worry has dissipated, completely replacing itself with annoyance. “What?” she asked, beginning to tap her foot. “What is so obvious that I clearly must know it?”

“It’s you!” Jane exclaimed, “it’s you and your no sex, no kissing, no touching. I don’t know what’s up with you except maybe for some reason you don’t love me as much as you did a month ago, and it’s absolutely killing me!”

Yaz doesn’t realize until Jane is running over to her that she’s fallen onto the floor. “Huh,” she says, rather absentmindedly as Jane pulls her up onto the chair next to the one she’s been sitting on.

“God, love, I’m sorry,” said Jane, “I didn’t mean to drop all of that on you, we can talk about this later, or never if you preferred—”

“No,” Yaz said slowly, “now.”

Jane blushed and scratched the back of her head. “Well it’s just… I don’t know. Something’s been off with you, no with _us_ the past month or so, and I don’t know what’s wrong. Obviously I’m not mad that we’re not, you know, but I wish I knew why. We’re married, Yaz, and I feel like you’re just shutting me out. And then last night, and then this morning…”

“Oh,” said Yaz, the realization setting in. “You _were_ awake when I got up, weren’t you?”

Jane grinned, rather sheepishly. “I woke up before you, actually. I didn’t want to disturb you. I was hoping, you know, we had gone to bed together that night, we had woken up together… maybe you’d just want to spend some more time together?”

Yaz was faced with a tough decision. Clearly, she had been messing with the Doctor’s instructions. She had promised the Doctor that she would go with whatever Jane said, not maker her memories more complicated than they already were. But she couldn’t do that to the Doctor, could she? Ignoring the face entirely that she wanted to–

_Oh_.

Well there it was. She wanted to. Yaz wanted to kiss the Doctor and to give her as much love as she possible could, until they both exploded. And at the end of the day, this was as close to the Doctor as she was probably ever going to get, and she would be forgiven after this was all over, wouldn’t she?

“Yaz, love?” Jane says, breaking her out of her thoughts. “Is everything–”

Yaz interrupts Jane by grabbing onto her collar and tugging the blonde woman towards her, their mouths meeting in a kiss. Jane immediately melts into her, and Yaz is left with a feeling of absolute correctness, that she should always be doing this and feeling exactly like this.

After several wonderfully correct moments, Yaz pulls back, leaving Jane to whine a little. She silently grabbed Jane’s hand, and began to lead her to the bedroom, _their_ bedroom. Jane, realizing where they’re headed, jumps a little and runs ahead and drags Yaz along behind her.

Despite how good she feels, the action and the memories it invokes leave Yaz feeling a little empty.

+

_“When I’m human,” the Doctor said, “I am going to have some of my memories. They’ll be confusing, and my human brain will try to rationalize them. When I wake up, I’m going to start constructing a life story for myself.”_

_“And you want us to help with that?” asked Ryan._

_“Yes,” said the Doctor, “for about the first five minutes my new human brain will be extremely malleable. Open to suggestion. But more importantly, once I’ve decided on something, you all have to play along.”_

+

Yaz woke up the next morning just a bit after Jane, seeing her brush her teeth in the bathroom. Yaz followed her around mindlessly as she got ready, leaving her still in her robe mindlessly stirring coffee long after Jane had kissed her goodbye and left for work.

She was a little starstruck. 2000 years gives a timelord a lot of experience.  
  


She stirred her coffee absentmindedly, until she heard the window break from behind her. Yaz turned around to see what had happened, and immediately had both her arms pinned behind her back. “Don’t even think about moving,” said a woman’s voice from behind her. “You will tell me where the Doctor is, and you will tell me where he is now”

Yaz tried to crane her neck to look at her assailant. “Oi! He?” She finally managed to turn around to look at the woman behind her, who looked vaguely familiar. “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m a friend of his,’ she said, not missing a beat. “Now tell me what you did with him.”

“Martha!” A second voice called, from further away. “I’m a little stuck here sweetheart!”

The woman, Martha, rolled her eyes and muttered a “Jesus Christ.”

“Wait, Martha?” Yaz quickly began to put the dots together. “Holy hell, you’re Martha Jones! You used to travel with her!”

Martha stepped away, seemingly taken aback. “Okay,” she said, “talk slowly and start from the beginning.”

“My name is Yaz and I travel with the Doctor, except a month or so ago she used this machine to make her human because these super bad aliens wanted to eat her soul or something and Graham and Ryan called you because the TARDIS said that you were travelling with her the last time this happened and,” deep breath, “she thinks we’re in love and I don’t know what to do anymore please help us.”

A man shuffled in behind Martha. “I got myself unstuck from the door,” he said, “She? The Doctor’s a woman now?”

Marth let out a deep sigh and held out her hand. “I’m Martha Jones. This wanker behind me is Mickey Smith. We have a lot of talking to do.”

+

_It took all three of them to carry the Doctor on to the couch of the little house the TARDIS had found for them._

_“Let’s go over this again,” Yaz said, “I live here, you two–”_

_“Were over for lunch,” said Graham, “and having a perfectly lovely time.”_

_“Until she slipped on the rug and hit her head on the coffee table,” said Ryan, “though it doesn’t much look like a head hit it. Should I smash it?”_

_“No,” said Yaz, “please don’t break the coffee table.”_

+

A few hours after Martha and Mickey had left and Yaz had called Graham and Ryan with the updates (vaporization worked!), Jane returned home from work.

Jane looked at Yaz with a dopey grin, and Yaz could feel the smile breaking out on her face until she remembered what Martha said. _Don’t let her fall in love. If I know the Doctor, and I do, it only ends up with people hurt_.

Then Jane kisses her gently on the forehead and Yaz decides to screw it all to hell.

A little while later, they’re still in the bed, Jane reading while Yaz stares at the ceiling mostly. She turns to Jane a little and says, “Tell me what you dreamed last night.”

Jane rolls over to face her and asks “How did you know I had an absolutely bonkers dream last night?”

“Intuition.” If intuition had a leather jacket, worked for UNIT, and had a name that rhymed with snartha tones.

Jane smiled. “Well it was you and me. And Ryan and Graham and… I think your mum as well actually. And we were chasing a giant spider!” Yaz smiled. At least she was dreaming about one of their more lighthearted adventures. “And your mom asked us if we were dating, just like she did the first time I actually met her. And I said the same stupid thing I did back then by just asking you and you shut me down just like you did that day. And even though it was a dream I could just remember how in love with you I was in that moment. Dream and reality.”

Yaz took a deep breath. Hearing Jane talk about her like this, but from when she was the Doctor, was the cruel reminder she needed to follow Martha’s advice. Her eyes drift to her sock drawer where the pocket watch has remained relatively untouched for just over a month. This is only temporary.

+

_The not-Doctor finally began stirring, and with a groan began to sat up._

_“Jane?” said Yaz, remember the name the Doctor had asked to be called, after realizing John might not work in this situation. “How are you feeling?”_

_The not-Doctor looked at her pointedly, “Yaz,” she said, and turned. “Ryan, Graham… how did I get on the couch?”_

_“You fell, remember?” said Yaz, too nervous to pause and let the boys speak. “You tripped on the rug love, and hit your head on the coffee table.”_

+

They wake up a few hours later, startled by the sound of breaking glass. Jane looks at Yaz immediately alert and mouths “burglars”, pulling out a cricket bat Yaz had no idea she was hiding out from under the bed.

They sneak down the stairs, one after the other, in the pitch black. When they reach the ground floor they let their vision adjust to find the intruders, and Yaz flips the light switch on as Jane lets out a screech and chargers at them, bat over head.

“Stop, stop!” says a familiar voice, cowering from behind their couch. “It’s just us!”

Graham and probably Ryan too. The idiots.

Jane puts down the bat as they slowly start to stand up. “What on earth are you doing at our house past midnight? And why did you feel the need to break in when you have a set of keys?”

“Accidentally left them at home,” says Ryan, pivoting to Yaz. “They’re on their way here right now. Like now, now. We have the vaporizers but you need to open the watch.”

Yaz gasps. “I left it upstairs.”

“Well go get it!” Graham tells her, moving her towards the stairs.

Jane’s head bounces back and forth between the three of them. “I don’t understand,” she says, “who’s on their way here?”

Yaz turns around, hoping to get a chance to explain, but Graham gives her a pointed look and continues moving them up the stairs. Ryan sits down bringing Jane with him. “Doc, we need to catch you up on some things.”

She knew it was the end, but Yaz didn’t fully realize that the end meant a fight with aliens and not just her own broken heart until she walked in on five strangers sniffing around her room. One of them fired a blaster at her without even looking in her direction, forcing her to jump and let out a shriek.

The tallest one turned to her. “You,” he said, “you have time vortex stench on you. But you’re human. Which means you know where the timelord has hidden their true form.”

“Nuh-uh,” said Graham, slowly backing Yaz and himself out of the room the same way he brought them into it, “we don’t know anything.”

Another blaster. “You will tell us. Now.”

Ryan, of course, save the day by sliding in on his knees firing his vaporizer at the small one in the back. She lets out a screech and disappears, and the rest of the family appears to be physically pained at her loss. The tall one turns his attention to Ryan. “You will pay for that.”

What happened next could only be described as a glorified water gun fight, with the family firing their blasters as Graham and Ryan shot the vaporizers back and forth as Yaz dodged to try and get to her sock draw. She pulled out the watch and the family’s eyes all turned to her., ignoring the fact that they were still being shot at.

And then Jane barged into the room with her cricket bat over her head.

Yaz turned to her, holding on to the watch tightly. “Jane, go back downstairs!”

“I’m hardly about to leave you alone with only these two to protect you!” Jane scoffed. “Besides, I’m not going to leave the woman I love alone with burglars!”

The tall one sniffed the air and pointed straight at Jane. “That one’s the timelord,” he said, “if we kill her now, while she’s like this, it makes it that much easier for us to consumer her essence after.”

“What the fuck is my ‘essence’ and why are you consuming it?”

Yaz hopped over a hole burnt into the floor – god, were they renting this place? – and stood by Jane. “I love you,” she said, putting her hand up to Jane’s cheek, “and I’m sorry that I don’t have more time to explain this, but we need the real you back right about now.”

“What do you mean, the real me?” Jane asked, starting to shake, “Yaz, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m scared.”

Yaz frowned, realizing what she was about to do. “I know, and I promise you everything will be alright. I love you.”

“Yaz, do it now!” Ryan yelled, missing another family member with the blast.

Yaz felt a tear on her cheek. This was goodbye. She leaned in to give Jane a soft kiss and leaned her forehead against the blonde woman’s “I’m sorry.” With that she pushed in the pin on the watch and let it open.

Gold energy swirled out of the watch and Jane breathed it in, closing her eyes. The remaining two members of the family turned towards her (and the fact that Graham and Ryan had managed to take out two more family member while she had been talking to Jane was impressive). Jane opened her eyes, which glowed gold for a moment before returning to their usual hue.

Jane grabbed the vaporizer out Graham’s hand and pointed it at the tall one. “I don’t like guns,” she said, “but I will use it, get out of this house, get out of this galaxy, and I don’t ever want to see you again.”

The two remaining family members, looking around and seeing that they were outnumbered two to one, took the wiser option and swan dived out the window to make their escape.

Yaz looked at Jane in awe. No, not Jane anymore. “Doctor?” she asked, rather meekly.

The Doctor turned to her with an ear-splitting grin on her face. “Hi fam,” she said addressing the group, “what did I miss?”  
  


+

_Ryan and Graham left about an hour later, after thoroughly making sure the not-Doctor was okay, and promising that they’d see her again next week. Yaz let out a sigh of relief. No complications, so she and her roomie were going to be just fine._

_“Yaz,” said the not-Doctor, who she had to remember to start calling Jane, from behind her. “Are you coming to bed?”_

_“In a little bit!” said Yaz, not fully realizing what had been said. “Wait.”_

_Two arms snaked around her middle from behind her. “Ok,” said the Doctor’s voice in her ear. She pressed a light kiss to her neck. “See you in a bit… love.”_

_After the not-Doctor left the room, Yaz let her head fall into her hands. “Oh no.”_

+

It had been about a week since she had last seen the Doctor.

After they caught her up on the events of the past month, passed along the messages Martha and Mickey had left for her (“I miss those two!” she had said. “Wish I had gotten to say hi.”) the ride back to Sheffield had been quiet. Little had been said, except for Ryan repeating how glad he was to be able to have all of his electronic access back.

Yaz hadn’t said a word, or even heard from the Doctor until she showed up on Yaz’s doorstep a week later with a bouquet of daisies. At a loss for words, the only thing she could think to say is “those are filler flowers.”

The Doctor held the bouquet out in front of her with a stiff arm. “I think we should talk,” she said, in a gravely serious voice.

“Oh yeah,” Yaz said, laughing a little. “What about?”

“Well, the fact that we lived together for a month,” said the Doctor, “and that we, well, you know. But also, about the fact that I think I have feelings for you and you definitely kissed me a bunch while we were living together so you might kind of like me too. But now that I think about it, you could have just been playing along so I might have to go now to save myself the embarrassment of continuing this conversation any longer.”

Yaz laughed, a for real out loud laugh. The Doctor looked at her panicked. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

“No,” said Yaz, leaning in to give the Doctor a kiss. Yaz could feel the blonde woman smile against her lips before she slowly pulled back. “You said everything right.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr [@behradtarazi](https://behradtarazi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
